


What Dreams are Made Of

by Reindrops



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-InuYasha, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: AU where InuYasha gets to teach his daughter some of his own moves.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Inuyasha and Kagome Family





	What Dreams are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> I have been looking everywhere for an AU like this but haven't been able to find much. So I decided I needed to write my own. Enjoy!

Ever since Inuyasha found out he was going to be a dad, he tried not to think too far ahead. The half demon had learned from an early age what happened when he got his hopes up, when he had thought about the future. It was best to be prepared for the worst.

How many examples from his life did he have to pull from to prove this theory right? He’d hoped he’d be able to live happily with his mother. Or when he thought he could become a human for Kikyo. Even when he thought he could be with Kagome forever and then the well had closed.

But the moments that proved him wrong, those pleasant surprises? Those were like a spring rain, like bright sunshine on your skin. Refreshing and undeniably welcoming.

The future he had let himself think about in those moments before sleep took hold was starting to take shape with Kagome at his side. He had been content enough just having her back in his life, that she had found her way back to him somehow. He never wished for more than that.

Finding out that she was pregnant had felt like the world around him fell away and he was floating amongst the clouds. Being able to hold his child for the first time had been nothing short of magical. The feeling was damned near indescribable. Happiness never came easy to him, and a part of him was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. No one was allowed to be this happy forever. But damned if he wasn’t going to cherish it while it lasted.

Moroha was seven now, a happy, smiling child. And why shouldn’t she be? She had Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku who cared for her as though she were one of their own brood, and though their children were all older than Moroha, they didn’t treat her any less. Rin and Sesshomaru’s twin girls were around Moroha’s age and the two Moroha liked to run through the forest to find wildflowers and herbs to bring home.

Moroha had lady Kaede, who would fuss over her and bring her on walks through the village, and soon Moroha knew everyone in the village. Grandpa Myoga as Moroha liked to call him liked to regale her with stories of Inuyasha’s father and mother. Koga and Ayame would come to visit and fuss over her, lavishing her with attention. 

Least of all, Moroha had Kagome and Inuyasha, who loved her so fiercely. Inuyasha’s favorite sight was coming home and finding Kagome holding Moroha while reading to her, or braiding her hair, or teaching her about something. The love Moroha had from those around her were endless. 

Most of all, Inuyasha wanted her to have what he never had but had wanted most of all. Acceptance. Loyalty. Unconditional love. He was lucky enough that his daughter had it in spades.

One thing he always wanted but didn’t was a father to teach him how to defend himself. Inuyasha felt Moroha was of the age to start learning. Kagome had resisted at first, wanting her to stay a child as long as possible. After he promised to only teach her the easiest, safest move, Kagome had relented.

Standing in a clearing, Inuyasha demonstrated the move to Moroha. Leaping towards the tree, his claws slashing through the bark easily, “Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!” Turning back to his pupil, he looked at her expectantly.

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” she cried out and went through the same motion her papa had done, but she hadn’t tapped into her demon power to complete the move.

“Not bad for your first time,” he told her. “Try again, really concentrate.”

She tried again. And again. And again. Each time, Inuyasha encouraged her to keep up her form and concentration. 

After a while, Myoga appeared with a blood sucking squelch. “Perhaps she cannot utilize her demon energy to perform this move,” he said after picking himself up off the ground and scampering up to Inuyasha’s shoulder. 

“Tsk, it’s only her first day. I didn’t expect her to figure it out immediately,” Inuyasha huffed, certain that even if she couldn’t learn the move maybe she’d have spiritual energy. Or maybe she’d have none of the above; that’d be okay too. It wouldn’t matter to him.

For a week, Inuyasha would take Moroha to the same spot and show her how to do the move, and each time, Moroha would practice over and over, but to no avail. Inuyasha was prepared to stop the training, but he thought one more day. Deciding to try a different tactic, he went to the river and performed the move but holding back so as not to tear them into pieces, killing a couple fish that he threw on the bank. “Want to help me catch some fish to bring home to mama?” he asked Moroha.

At first, she tried just jumping into the water and splashed around trying to catch one that swam by, which was not working. Smiling, Inuyasha watched her as she drenched herself, falling in after a wriggling fish, but coming up empty. She was grumbling to herself, but Inuyasha let her be, turning to catch a couple more fish.

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” Catching a flash out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha wondered if what he saw was the real deal. She tried again, and this time he could confirm she was harnessing her demon energy. The targeted fish was now floating belly up, shredded.

Without thinking, he lifted Moroha up out of the water, holding her over his head, “You did it, Moroha!” he threw her into the air and caught her in his arms, tickling her and causing her to squeal in delight. “I am so proud of you,” he told her, and Moroha beamed. 

“Thank you, papa!” She ran over to the tree they’d been practicing on all week. “Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” and cut through half of it, far more than what she had done previously. “I did it! I did it!” She raced back to Inuyasha and he intercepted her hug, and threw her over his shoulders so she was sitting tall.

“Shall we take the fish home and tell Mama what you did today?” he asked, having already gathered the fish.

“Let’s go!” she cried, pointing towards the village, laughing.

Inuyasha headed to the village, his happy daughter atop his shoulders, their latest kill they had gotten together in his arms. His wife was awaiting them in their home. “Next time I’ll teach you Blades of Blood.”

Of all the ways Inuyasha had imagined his life would go, this was not one of them. It was a pleasant surprise he would never stop thanking the gods for blessing him so. A half demon such as he had been destined for a life of misery. He had earned this happiness, Kagome had told him. He hoped she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love any and all comments! Kudos and subscriptions are much appreciated!


End file.
